Could This Be Real
by Thatswhyyourbeautiful
Summary: Pure Calzona! let me know what you think
1. Here Comes The Rain Again

It had been a perfect evening, one we had been planning for weeks and we finally both had the night off. Calliope and I enjoyed a delicious meal at Seattle's finest restaurant washed down with the best wine, but as good as the food was I couldn't help but yearn for the sweeter taste of Calliope's skin. After sitting across a table from each other for the best part of the evening the growing tension was becoming unbearable, and all I needed was one lustful look from her and I practically jumped on the waiter for the check so we could get out of there as quickly as possible. Once the cab had finally arrived, the famous Seattle weather began to show us all it had, the sky's opened and the thunderstorm began.

Tipping the cab driver extra for the show we had just put on, I slipped from the cab after Calliope, admiring her fine form in front of me before stepping out into the rain. We ran along the sidewalk, laughing as the rain poured down on us. The flash of lightning then lit up the sky, followed quickly by the sound of thunder. My body began trembling, but not from the cool rain covering me. After running up the stairs we neared the door to Calliope's apartment, she turned to face me as our laughter slowly faded. Reaching for the handle I pulled the door open for her, letting her pass through first. I followed her into the darkness, shutting the door closed behind us.  
"Just a second, I'll light some candles," She told me, opening the drawer of the pinewood cabinet. Thankfully Yang was on call tonight and we had the place all to ourselves. I heard the striking of a match. Over the small flare of light, I could see her face. I lost my breath for a moment at the beauty I saw there, and then she turned to begin lighting the rest of the candles in the room. After the last candle was lit she held the match up, softly blowing it out with those gorgeous lips. The smell of matches clinged to the air for a few moments, slowly being replaced by the soothing scent of lavender. I began moving toward her, and it felt as if we were moving in slow motion. Water was dripping from our hair and clothes, settling onto the floor at our feet.

"Dance with me," she whispered, taking my hands and moving me to the middle of the room.  
"There's no music," I replied.  
"We don't need any," was all she said, gently pulling our bodies closer.  
Her hands settled on my hips her head resting at the crook of my neck as my arms snaked round her shoulders. We began to move together, the storm creating the music.  
"You smell good," she breathed into my neck sending shivers coursing up and down my entire body.

"Thanks." Calliope always made me feel like a love struck teenager, unable to process my emotions into a sentence. She brushed her lips softly against my neck, nuzzling me. I could feel her tongue then, lightly stroking the length of my skin. My head started to spin and my heartbeat grew more rapid. I had no idea how Calliope had this effect on me, she had become this astounding, sexy in-control woman, completely different from when we had first met. She was a broken woman and her previous failed relationships had taken something from her.

Seeing her dark eyes sparkle in the candlelight, breathing in her scent, feeling the heat of our bodies through our soaking wet clothes. The electricity in the air was becoming unbearable and my senses were intensely, excruciatingly alive. I slid my hands from her shoulders, up into her long, wet hair. I couldn't take my eyes off her. It took one glance at those full pouting lips that drew my eyes like a magnet; I couldn't resist them as I felt my mouth moving toward hers. Our lips brushed softly. Her hands tightened around my waist, drawing me closer. I moved her face closer to mine, pulling our mouths together firmly this time. She opened her mouth under my mine and I felt the tip of her tongue trace my bottom lip. I moaned, parting my lips wider to allow her in. Her tongue slid into my mouth, moving against mine, stoking it. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think; I could die from her kiss.

I slid my hands underneath her wet top, running my fingers faintly across her curves then up and down her back, stopping to massage her hips. Slowly sliding my hands out from under her shirt, I grasped the bottom edge of the thin material. She raised her mouth from mine.

"Let's take this off before you catch a cold." I pulled the damp shirt up and over her head; I smiled as I saw the lace bra she knows is my favourite.

"Your turn," she replied with the sexiest grin gracing her lips as she slowly unzips my dress. Much to her surprise, I had chosen not to wear a bra. We continually undressed each other till we were both stood clad only in our panties. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen; her breasts were perfect: full, round, soft. I could see her nipples stiffen as the cool air moved over them. Her skin was a perfect golden caramel colour, making her look good enough to eat. She placed her hand against my cheek, drawing my eyes to hers, and I could see the lust reflected in our eyes.

She took my hand and lead us from the living room toward her bedroom, she moved straight to the bed as I stood in the doorway. She looked at me questioningly.

"God your beautiful" I exclaimed as I saw a faint blush cover her cheeks.

"Come here" she replied. She rose from the bed as I stood in front of her, leaning in to kiss me. I kissed her back, deeply, slowly and then pulled away, breathing hard. My blood was on fire. I slid my thumbs into the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs, lingering when my head became level with her centre, she stopped breathing momentarily then brought me back to her level.

She smiled then, pulling me against her.

"My turn," she said, spinning us around so the bed was pressing into the back of my knees. Her hands roamed up and down my back, over my shoulders, mapping every muscle with her hands. Her eyes captured and held mine while her hands moved around to tease my stomach. They moved down toward my hips and she paused; her eyes searching mine.

"Don't stop," I said.

Pushing me back onto the bed she crawled toward my centre then lowered her head gripping the waistband of my panties with her teeth.

"Fuck," I whispered, thrusting my hips upward allowing her to fully take them off. She was now knelt in front of me, her hands on my hips placing kisses all over my stomach. I almost exploded the moment I first felt her lips touch my skin. She looked up at me, and then moved toward my mouth, sliding her body against every inch of mine on the way. Lowering her mouth to mine once again

"Eres tan puta caliente" She whispered before she dove her tongue into my mouth, stroking, sliding, devouring. Her hands slid down my back, over my waist, settling on my ass. She pulled me into her, grinding her centre hard against me. Her skin felt like silk and I could feel her nipples pressing into me, the most incredible thing I'd ever felt. She rose above me then, pulling my hands up over my head and holding them there. Her knees pressing into the outside of my thighs, as she continued her assault on my mouth.

Dragging her mouth away from mine, she moved down my neck, licking and sucking, driving me crazy with desire. She moved to my ear, sucking on the lobe, sliding her tongue inside. I felt her hips grinding against me and couldn't stop my body from responding the same. I couldn't move my arms; her hands were still holding mine prisoner above my head.

I felt her smile against my neck and then she began to make her way down to my breasts, kissing them softly, teasingly, moving her tongue out to lick a nipple. She flicked her tongue around it several times, then pulled it into her hot mouth, sucking hard. She moved over to the other nipple to give it the same attention. She finally released my arms and I brought them down to tangle in her hair. She continued to kiss her way down my body lower and lower, as I looked down her big brown eyes moved up to meet mine. Our eyes held as her mouth lowered to my centre. Her tongue snaked out to taste the juices coating my lower lips, then moved deeper, spreading my lips, licking up and down, sucking me. Her mouth moved up to my swollen clit. She sucked it into her mouth licking it with the flat of her tongue, back and forth, up and down, making me throw my head back in pure ecstasy, begging her not to stop.

I felt her fingers then as she slowly pushed two inside of me, moving in and out, gradually building pace, keeping up with her tongue. I reached down to grab a fistful of her hair as I began panting her name.

"Calliope..." my breathless tone was barely audible. I could feel my orgasm begin to build at the pit of my stomach then spread like an atomic bomb through the rest of my body shattering in my brain. She began to kiss her way back up my body, stopping at my mouth to pull hers down to mine, as I lay still shaking. I could taste myself on her lips building my arousal again. I sucked her tongue into my mouth, slowly, moving my own against hers, running it across her bottom lip.

Sliding my hands down to her ass, I pulled her as close to me as possible. I could feel how hot and wet she was. I wrapped my legs around her hips and pushed up into her wetness, getting as close to her as I could. Then pulling a leg up and around hers for momentum, I rolled her over, as I settled on top of her silky, golden brown firm body. We continued to kiss and I could feel her hips under me, rhythmically pushing up against me. My thigh continued to push into her; I could feel her wetness increasing and she began to slide more quickly against me. Her hands were in my hair, pulling me toward her breast, which I instinctively drew into my mouth and I began to nibble the tip

"Touch me," she softly begged. So I moved my right hand slowly down her torso, my fingers spread to cover every inch of her skin I possibly could as my mouth continued to devour her breasts.

My fingers finally reached the top of her silky curls and I continued my descent into her wetness. I stroked the length of her softly with the tip of my finger, stopping when I again reached her curls.

"More..." I heard her whisper faintly. I moved my head up quickly from her breast and kissed her deeply. As my tongue slid into her mouth, I let my fingers slide down and into her. I moved my tongue and fingers in time, rhythmically stroking her slowly in both locations. I paused the movement of my fingers inside her and pulled my mouth away from hers, gasping for air, and opened my eyes to look down in to hers, which fluttered open when she felt me pull away.

"I need more of you," I told her. I was mesmerized by her eyes, I was so in love with this woman it was almost painful. I wanted to give her every piece of me, and I wanted to make her cum like she never had before.

She threaded her fingers in my hair. At that moment, she was the only air I was breathing. I pulled my fingers out of her momentarily and rested my hand on her hip so I could concentrate on getting my mouth to that amazing place my fingers had just been. Moving my head further toward where she needed me I began to smell her arousal making my mouth water in anticipation. I felt her fingers tighten in my hair and push me further downwards, towards her hot centre. Finally reaching her swollen and very aroused clit, I stroked over the top of it briefly, moving down into the swollen wetness below. I pulled her into my mouth, sucking her juices in and savouring every drop she offered. Her hands clenched in my hair and pulled my face deeper into her. I finally moved my hand from her hip to meet my mouth. I slid my fingers back inside of her, feeling her hips arch up off the bed beneath me. My mouth moved back up to cover her clit, flicking across it quickly at first, then flattening out to relentlessly stroke her over and over.

"Oh fuck, don't stop," I heard her moan as her fingers began to pull on my hair, while my tongue frantically stroked her. All the while my fingers were moving in and out of her, keeping up the rhythm her hips had begun.

As her body thrashed under my mouth and hands, I began to feel her excitement spread throughout me. I moved my tongue and fingers furiously and I heard her scream my name; when her body shot up and her hands stilled in my hair, I knew that was her moment. I felt her explode against my tongue. I had never felt anything so incredible in my life, tightening my grip on her waist; I was trying to catch my breath as I felt her pulsing against my mouth. I gradually regained my senses and lifted my head to rest it on her stomach. Her hands were caressing my hair and I heard her whisper my name. I lifted my head slowly and looked up to see the beautiful smile on her face. I slid my fingers out of her as she pulled me up to her.  
"You're amazing you know that right?"

"I've heard it once or twice" I replied with a smirk on my face, which was quickly replaced with a gasp as Callie slapped my stomach and we both burst into fits of laughter.

"I'm starting to like this Seattle weather" I said as the two of us gazed out at the rain making tracks on the window. And we both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	2. Morning Light

Callie POV

When I was little I used to love to plan my future and picture the 'perfect' life I'd have, from my gorgeous husband to the big house we'd live in with all our kids. I never imagined I'd become a surgeon or that I would ever love a woman. But what I have now with Arizona means so much more than that and I've never been more in love with someone in my life and I know I probably look kinda creepy right now but I can't help it, I can't stop staring at her. She's even more beautiful when she's asleep, lying here with her curled up to my side, her messy golden curls splayed across the pillow and her arm wrapped around my stomach like she never wants to let go and I don't ever want her to. There is nowhere else I'd rather be, but the clock on my bedside table tells me we have one more minute before we have to get up and I enjoy the last moments of peace before my hectic day begins.

The scream of my alarm clock pulls me from my drowsy state and I lean over to press the 'off' button eliciting a moan from Arizona at the sudden loss of body contact.

"Good morning" I whisper in her ear and her eyes flutter open registering what I'm saying.

"No! If we don't acknowledge it it can't really be here" she replies and I laugh at her early morning logic.

"I think the chief might have a problem if we don't turn up to work don't you?" Arizona then shifts irritably and mumbles

"Smartass" under her breath. I know she's joking because I can hear her giggle like one of her patients as she sticks her head under the covers and I can't help but giggle too.

"It's your fault I'm so tired Calliope!" she says with a sexy grin on her face as she pops up from under the covers.

"Well I didn't hear any complaints last night" I say snaking my hand under the covers to rest it on her hip.

"Who's complaining?" She reply's as she sits up capturing my lips with hers in a soft, gentle kiss, when she pulls away I notice the sheet has fallen to her hips and her entire naked torso becomes visible and I am amazed at how comfortable we are around each other. She spots me staring at her perfect breasts and laughs.

"Oh no Torres! I know the way your dirty mind works and we don't have time for sex we have to get to work." I watch her get up and cross the room toward the bathroom.

"Well I'm sure we can save time if we shower together" I call out chasing her to the bathroom


End file.
